Marry Me
by DaltonIsMyCanon
Summary: David decides that he wants to propose to Katherine. Datherine. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE EVER TALENTED CP COULTER.


Marry Me

"David I'm fine!"

"Katherine, are you sure? Because I can get to your house in five minutes (six if the twins are having their weekly Nerf War). Are you sure you're ok with being alone?"

"Sweetheart I'm fine. The doctor said that my heart isn't palpitating as much, so I'm not in any danger."

"Ok, but if you feel like there's something wrong, call me ok?"

"Yes David I will…Baby?"

"Yea?"

"Try not to worry so much, ok?"

"…Ok. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye"

*click*

David looked out the window. Outside it was a beautiful spring day. The birds were singing and the flowers were in full bloom. He was quite glad that Katherine was able to see a day like this. He was grateful for her still being alive quite frankly. She's shown him that life's too short to worry about your mistakes. You just gotta keep moving forward. He can't worry about what will happen but he'll just enjoy the time he has with her. From what the doctor is saying, they still have some time. And David plans to make every second worth it. Looking at a day like this made David think about his wedding day. He always wanted to get married on a day like today, preferably to Katherine. Girls aren't the only ones who think about their wedding day. He's been thinking about marrying Katherine ever since she got out of the hospital. She's the perfect girl for him and he's known that since the first day they met. If he could, he'd like to get married as soon as possible, while Katherine is in a good enough condition. All he has to do is ask her parents. They know that she doesn't have a lot of time left, so they'll hopefully see it from David's point of view. Married or not he'll always be there for Katherine throughout her last days. But how to ask and when is the real question.

David picked Katherine up from her house in his white Hyundai Elantra. He wore a blue button down shirt and khaki dress pants.

"Hey there handsome!" Katherine said as she strolled down the driveway.

She wore a lavender sundress that brought out her eyes.

"I've got nothing on you baby." David replied, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now why did you want me to get all dressed up for? What do you have planned?"

"It's a secret! But before our date I have to run to Dalton real quick."

"Oh dear, what happened now?" Katherine laughed

"Nothing major. Just forgot something there." David said as he opened the door to the passenger side and helped Katherine in.

…..

As they pulled up to Winsdor house Katherine noticed that it was unusually calm. No smoke. No yells from the victims of the twins' surprise attacks.

"David, what's going on?" a confused Katherine asked.

"It's nothing sweetheart. Just another Warblers meeting. Hey, why don't you go down to the Memorial Garden and I'll meet you there ok? I won't be long; I just have to grab something. Ok?"

"Ok…"

…..

She sat on the white marble bench in the beautiful garden. There were flowers of every shape and color all around her. A few butterflies flew past, and suddenly, Katherine heard soft humming. It sounded awfully familiar. She turned around and saw the Warblers walking towards her with David leading the way, holding a single white rose. Katherine's favorite flower. He knelt in front of Katherine, handed her the rose, and began to sing.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way."_

He pulled out a small black jewelry box from his front pant pocket. He opened it, and lo and behold, there was a diamond engagement ring.

"_Marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will_

_Say you will."_

Katherine gasped and broke into tears. She couldn't believe that this was happening. The man of her dreams was proposing to her.

"_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful."_

David blinked back tears. There was not a dry eye to be found in that garden.

"_Now that the wait is over_

_And love has finally showed her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will_

_Say you will."_

David took the ring out of its case and slowly placed it on Katherine's shaking hand.

"_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to sing to you_

_When all the music dies._

_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will_

_Say you will_

_Marry me..." _

He ended the song by holding Katherine's hands. She stood up and looked into David's bright eyes.

"Yes. I will!"

She grabbed David by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. The Warblers all applauded, some pulled out tissues in an attempt to hide the fact that they were crying. The happy couple turned to them.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without you. I…Well I wouldn't have been able to make it through the year without your support."

"I'm really glad that David has such great friends. You guys may be crazy, but that just makes you even more fun to hang around. I love you guys!" Katherine said in-between sobs.

"We're just glad that David finally proposed. " Ethan said.

"Took him long enough." Evan continued.

"He couldn't stop talking about it!" they both said.

"I started getting suspicious when I saw that some catalogs from my mom's new jewelry line started to disappear." Reed laughed.

"He automatically asked me where they were, so you can only imagine our reaction when we realized that David probably had them. Naturally we bombarded him until he confessed about the engagement." Kurt chortled.

"I had to rescue him from their advice. It was one of those things where they were drowning him in information." Blaine said to Katherine.

"Don't even get me started about the Warblers meeting! I'm surprised that I didn't break my gavel!" Wes included.

During all of this the happy couple just stood there holding hands. Suddenly something occurred to Katherine.

"David, what do I tell my parents?"

"Already taken care of. I asked for their permission, and they said yes. I took them out for dinner and asked them point blank can I marry your daughter. I can honestly say that I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"When did this all happen? And where was I during this?"

"I asked them 2 weeks ago. You where at Dobry for the dancing competition, so I thought that would be the perfect time to do it. I've been thinking about marrying you since the day we met."

"David, if you don't stop being adorable we'll have to hurt you." Evan said.

"Seriously, if you keep it up the world will drown in our tears." Ethan said.

….

Katherine wore a beautiful, yet simple, white wedding gown. It accented every curve of her beautiful hourglass figure, and ended with a beautiful trumpet skirt. Her veil was made of pale old fashion lace, which highlighted her gorgeous brown hair which was pinned up in a messy but elegant up-do. David stood at the altar waiting for her. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks as the most beautiful girl in the world walked towards him, preparing to be with her forever after.


End file.
